The Accident
by Purple-Spider
Summary: What's really under Double D's hat and what's the story behind it?


It was a quiet night as Edd, Double D to his friends, snuck out the front door of his broken home. He didn't have to be all that quiet due to his parents' absence of their room upstairs but he still felt as though he had to _sneak_. His parents were never home anymore…

The boy kicked a rock as he walked towards his destination- the junkyard. In about an hour it would be midnight, technically the next day, marking the eighth year anniversary of _The Accident_. Every year at this time of night Double D crept out of his house to the junkyard, where IT happened on that fateful day eight years ago.

A cool breeze blew through him, chilling him to the bone, as he made his way in the opposite direction of the cul-de-sac he called his home and he adjusted his jacket on his small shoulders. The second Ed-Boy strolled closer to the junkyard and stood face-to-face with the chain-link fence surrounding the godforsaken place.

Double D stood there for another second, sighed, and began to climb up the side of the tall fence. Once at the top he jumped off, landing clumsily on his feet with his hands out to support him, bringing slight pain to his heels. Double D gasped at a sudden pain in his right hand and looked to see a stray shard of glass had lodged itself in his palm. As he looked a small trickle of blood ran down his arm and dripped to the ground.

The thirteen-year-old sighed and kept walking, figuring he would mend it when he got home. He always got hurt and this was nothing new to him. Ever since he was barely older than a baby it seemed fate was out to get him by hurting him in the mental and physical sense. He made his way over to a broken up, tire-less car with the roof torn off, so old and rusty that you couldn't even tell what color it originally was, and placed himself in the backseat.

It was a clear night without a cloud in the sky with no moon shining above making the stars shine beautifully and Double D leaned back to look at them. He recognized most of the constellations, his ingenious brain automatically drawing lines to connect them. The boy looked at his watch- only 5 more minutes until midnight. The small teen stared at his watch for a couple more minutes, watching the seconds tick by on the smallest hand until there was one minute left until midnight.

Double D looked away from his watch, closed his eyes and ran his hand underneath his sock-like hat, feeling his way around what was under there. As the last couple seconds ticked by and the second smallest hand on the watch moved a fraction of an inch, marking twelve o' clock, he moved his hand to the rim of his hat and slowly took it off.

His head was exposed to the cool breeze and he shivered at the foreign feeling. Slowly he reached up and felt the huge, deforming scar that ran over the top left and down the back of the skinny Ed-Boy's head, and the bald area around it, the dead skin not allowing his black hair to grow there.

With his blue eyes starting to tear up, he looked around until he found the spot where the accident had happened. As soon as he found it, the scene seemed to play out in front of his eyes as he watched.

_A young Double D giggled happily as he ran away to hide from his older brother, Henry, who had began to count to twenty. The young Double D found a seemingly perfect spot in a cardboard box at the bottom of a large mountain of junk. _

"_-Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Henry shouted and began to search for his little brother among the trash. Double D giggled again and crouched down lower in his box only about five feet away from the older sibling. _

_Suddenly a loud rumbling sound rang out around them and the younger of the two brothers looked up to see an avalanche of garbage and other things rolling down the junk mountain strait for him. He let out a screech of terror as he found he wouldn't be able to get out of his box in time. He heard a skidding sound as Henry ran towards him and slid on the dirt beside his box in haste. Henry grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him out of the old box, flinging him out of the way just in time for an old rusty metal car on top of the pile to not land on the child. _

_Double D hit the ground with a gasp as the air was knocked out of him and cried out in pain as a very large, sharp piece of stray metal crashed into the back of his head, most likely cutting through the skin and scraping the bone of his skull. Double D grabbed his head and felt gooey blood ooze between his fingers and splatter the ground. _

"_Henry, I'm bleeding!" the young child cried, though it came out as more of a gasp of pain. When the boy heard no reply of help from his brother he pooled his, slowly draining, strength enough to lift his head to find that he could not see Henry anywhere. With blurring vision Double D lifted himself up as best he could and crawled to where Henry had been only a moment ago before he had courageously saved Double D's life. _

_Very slowly the younger sibling crawled over to the rusty car that, he noticed, didn't have any tires or a roof, and looked on in horror at what was there. Blood splattered the ground around the spot where Henry stood just a moment ago and a single pale arm stuck out from underneath the old car. _

"_Henry!" Double D screamed, but again it came out as a gasp of air as his vision started to get black around the edges. He fell to the blood-stained ground with tears in his eyes and passed out. _

The older Double D snapped back to the present as his flashback ended and he realized his face was soaked in tears. He didn't recall much after he had blacked out but his parents had later told him they had been looking for him and Henry and, knowing they had been around the junkyard, had found him on the ground and his brother smashed under the car.

The teenager sniffed and wiped his eyes. Although his parents had told him repeatedly that it wasn't his fault he had always felt like it was and he knew deep down that they did too. Over the past couple years they had began to be around less and less, saying that they were too busy with their jobs, but Double D knew it was mostly because he looked just like his brother had and they just couldn't take looking at him.

Other than his parents Ed and Eddy were the only ones who knew about the hideous scar under his hat but he hadn't told them the whole story. When they asked where it came from he had simply told them that he had gotten it in a car accident.

"I'm so sorry, Henry," He whispered into the breeze. He put his hat back on, stood up, jumped out of the old car, and began the walk back home.


End file.
